La pura realidad
by Rex the Machine
Summary: El chico se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tenía a White allí frente a él, su hermoso rostro a apenas unos escasos centímetros del suyo, su respiración algo acelerada llegaba perfectamente a sus oídos, y había dicho aquellas palabras. No sabría decir cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento. [AgencyShipping] ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kari!


Well, me quedó corto y raro, pero en fin.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío. Y eso.

**Advertencias: **AgencyShipping (Black/White)

**Nota adicional: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Kari! Sé que no es ni Solangelo ni JoshRiku, pero aquí está hecho con todo mi amor hacia tí, te quiero Karipepez *kokoro* No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero es lo que me salió y espero que te guste uwu Seguí tu consejo y lo hice UA (?)

(...)

El viento soplaba con suavidad, la luz del sol de la tarde iluminaba el patio del instituto y las miradas al fin se habían cruzado. El par de ojos azules vieron acercarse al chico castaño que avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme y la mirada baja, la decisión plasmada en su rostro. En apenas unos instantes se plantó frente a ella, que se había quedado parada para esperarle, y entonces levantó de nuevo la vista para que sus ojos marrones se volvieran a encontrar con los de la chica. Podía verse como estaba bastante nervioso.

— White, yo... — Comenzó a hablar Black, casi balbuceando — Necesito decirte qu-que yo te...

— Te amo Black — Interrumpió ella bajando un poco la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El chico se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tenía a White allí frente a él, su hermoso rostro a apenas unos escasos centímetros del suyo, su respiración algo acelerada llegaba perfectamente a sus oídos, y había dicho aquellas palabras. No sabría decir cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento. En el que su amor se vería por fin correspondido y besaría aquellos finos labios que tanto le fascinaban. Pero ahora estaba ocurriendo, y parecía tan real...

Lástima que no lo fuera, y que sus dotes para estar delante de una cámara fueran nulas.

— Uf, ¡corta! — Gritó White saliéndose del papel y girándose algo molesta hacia Cheren, que sostenía la cámara — Tendremos que grabar otra vez, espero que no tengas prisa.

— Tranquila, tengo la tarde bastante libre, aunque a este ritmo... — Se acomodó las gafas el chico, dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada de reproche a Black.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó el castaño antes de soltar un bufido y dirigirse a uno de los lados del patio, del que salía una escalera que subía al piso de arriba. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y enterró su cara en sus propias manos.

Se sentía como un idiota.

Sabía que aquello era pura actuación, y que además debían hacerla bien pues de ella dependía su nota en el corto que debían presentar para el proyecto en el que cursaban. ¿Y por qué habían elegido hacerlo de amor? Era algo que realmente desconocía, y que parecía hecho para torturarle. Debería haberse apuntado a aquel proyecto de cultivar un huerto.

— Hey — Le llamó White sentándose a su lado y mirándole algo preocupada. Él separó las manos de la cara para poder mirarla directamente — ¿Te ocurre algo? Es la quinta vez que intentamos grabar esa escena.

— No es nada, es solo que no se me da muy bien esto de ser actor — Intentó quitarle importancia fingiendo una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas — A la próxima lo haré, ¡estoy seguro!

White no pudo evitar sonreír ante el repentino cambio de ánimo de Black, volviendo a adoptar su actitud positiva de siempre. O al menos eso parecía.

— ¿Entonces podemos repetirla ya? — Preguntó algo entusiasmada.

El castaño se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme.

— Claro — Respondió mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la esquina desde la que debía aparecer al principio de la toma.

Oyó a White decir algo antes de salir animada hacia Cheren, pero para entonces ya estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Parecía que su aparente positividad se había contagiado también a la chica, a juzgar por su forma de actuar. Al final no era tan mal actor después de todo. Pero desde luego que aquel arranque de energía se debía al deseo de acabar con aquello pronto.

Repasó mentalmente el texto que debía decir, y se sonrojó levemente al recordar como acababa la escena. No le dio tiempo a darle más vueltas al asunto ya que entonces escuchó la voz de Cheren gritando que comenzaban a grabar.

Apretó los puños dispuesto, y soltó un leve suspiro antes de girar la esquina y empezar a buscar los ojos azules de su amada. Repitió las mismas acciones que había realizado las cinco veces anteriores hasta quedar parado a escasa distancia de White.

— White, yo... — Dijo tartamudeando levemente, tal como indicaba el guión – Necesito decirte qu-que yo te...

— Te amo Black — Le interrumpió ella sonrojándose levemente. El chico se preguntaba como podía fingir un sonrojo.

— Yo también te amo — Afirmó Black aquellas palabras que iban más allá de la actuación, y que por primera vez había tenido la fuerza de voluntad y la decisión de pronunciar.

Porque le parecía injusto. Había deseado tantas veces aquello, se había imaginado tantas veces haciendo tal cosa, y lo hermoso que sería. Por eso saber que su primer beso con White — pues estaba decidido a que no fuera el último — sería un puro teatro, aunque no por su parte, era desagradable. Dolía. Pero hasta que su amor correspondido fuera una realidad aquel iba a ser el único beso que tendría, así que pensaba disfrutarlo por más que no le gustara. O al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó antes de unir sus labios con los de la chica.

(...)

Creo que esto se puede interpretar como trolleo, pero no era mi intención ni nada. Nah.

Espero que te haya gustado Kari uwu Y espero reviews (?)

**Rex-el-chico-no-moe-encubierta.**


End file.
